The present invention relates to an arrangement of single-pole switches in a middle voltage network.
Single-pole switches are customary in middle voltage networks utilized in the USA. A switch safety device is utilized as a single-pole switch element which is defined in the United States as a "Powerfuse". Such a switch safety device is usually combined with an extinguishing device for normal load currents. The switch element must be actuated by means of a switch rod, for which corresponding safety precautions, such as a safety tightening or protective screen, are required.